


Even Prophets Need a Break

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love your writing could you maybe do a Kevin x reader one shot or just anything with Kevin please and hopefully thank you. AND Kevin smut please and thank you! Maybe where he’s stressed about the tablets and the reader helps him de-stress?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Prophets Need a Break

Warnings: Smut, oral, slightly dom!Reader, unprotected sex

Fic:

Kevin was everything you could ever ask for in a boyfriend. He was kind, intelligent, funny, and attentive; well, when he wasn’t distracted anyway. When you’d first met the Prophet of the Lord, you were meant to protect him, but as time went on, you found yourself falling in love with him. You had started dating and things were going fine until Sam and Dean brought by some kind of demon tablet that they wanted Kevin to translate. Ever since then, Kevin had been distracted, focusing all of his time and attention on the tablet.

To be honest, you felt neglected and tonight you were going to do something about it. You pick out your favorite bra and matching panties, slipping them on before you slide a silk robe over your shoulders and tie it at your waist. Once you’ve fixed your hair and makeup to perfection, you make your way to study to find Kevin.

He sits at the desk, his head bowed and his hands fisted in his hair. “Kevin?” you ask as you lean against the doorframe. He completely ignores you. You move closer and let your hand run across his shoulders. “Kevin?” you repeat. He grunts and lets his hands fall against the desk. “I think you need a break,” you tell him gently.

“I’m a prophet Y/N,” Kevin responds, “I don’t have time for a break.”

“Even prophets need a break every now and again,” you say as you move to his side, just barely in his peripheral vision.

“Now isn’t a good time, Sam and Dean need me to …” his words trail off as he turns to face you and he sees you pulling at the bow at your waist.

“Sorry, what do they need you to do?” you ask.

“I, uh, they need me to translate,” Kevin stumbles.

“Well, your girlfriend needs you too,” you tell him. His Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows hard. “Think you could help me out?” you ask as you pull the robe from your shoulders, revealing the straps of your bra. Kevin nods and pushes himself away from the desk, trying to stand. You smirk as you let the robe drop completely to the floor and push Kevin back into the chair.

You lean down to kiss him, placing a hand on each of his thighs. Kevin’s hands move up to your back, starting low and sliding up to the hook of your bra. His fingers fiddle with the material, asking for permission. You hum, letting him know it’s ok to unhook it. Kevin unhooks the bra and pulls the straps down your arms, his fingers grazing your skin as he goes.

As soon as the material is gone, you begin unbuttoning Kevin’s shirt, kissing the exposed skin as you undo each button. Your eyes flick up to meet his as you reach the waistband of his pants. He licks his lips and draws the bottom one between his teeth. You take this as permission and unbuckle his belt, pulling it through the loops.

You drop down to your knees in front of him and unbutton his pants before pulling down the zipper. Kevin watches as you hook your fingers into the waistband of his pants and boxers. He lifts his hips to help you as you pull the material down, releasing his half hard cock. You take him in your hand and stroke him a few times, his cock growing harder with each one. Kevin hisses as his hips buck up, pumping himself into your hand.

Kevin’s eyes flick back to the tablet for half a second, his mind playing tug of war between his work and the pleasure you’re giving him. “Keep your eyes on me,” you command and he complies. His eyes meet yours as you lean in and suck his tip between your lips, the salty precum hitting your tongue.

“Y/N,” Kevin groans as his hips buck up, begging you to take more of him into your warm, wet mouth. You take him in a little at a time, keeping your eyes on his the whole time. One of his hands wraps in your hair as the other grips his thigh. When you’ve taken as much of him as you can, you wrap your hand around the base. You lick and suck, causing moans and groans to spill from his lips.

The sounds you draw from him make you wet and soon there’s an aching down in your core. You let your free hand slide down your body and dip into your panties. You moan around him as you tease your folds with your fingers and Kevin’s grip on your hair tightens. Knowing he liked the feeling, you moan again as you dip your fingers into your dripping entrance.

You rock your hips against your hand, riding your fingers as you suck Kevin’s tip and stroke his shaft. Kevin’s eyes fall shut and his lips part as you bring him closer and closer to climax. Your walls grow tight around your fingers, but you try to keep yourself from cumming, wanting to wait for Kevin.

“Wait,” Kevin groans, tugging your hair just hard enough to pull you off him with a loud ‘pop.’ His eyes meet yours again as he guides you up from the floor. You pull your fingers from yourself, leaving you painfully empty. Kevin hooks his fingers into the waistband of your panties and you shimmy your hips as he pulls them down.

Kevin’s hands slide down your sides as he guides you onto his lap. Your arms wrap around his neck and your hands slide down his back as you settle above him, the tip of his weeping cock pressed against your entrance. His hands rest on your hips and he helps guide you as you sink onto his cock.

Your head falls back at the feeling of him filling and stretching you. One of his hands moves back up to your hair and brings your lips to his as you begin moving your hips. His cock slides almost all of the way out before you sink back down onto him. You set a pace that has you moaning each other’s names. Kevin’s hands hold you tightly to him as you ride his cock, your body sliding against his. You break your lips from his and kiss his neck and shoulder.

Kevin’s hands slide back down to your hips, gripping you tightly as he thrusts up into you. “Kevin,” you groan as your walls flutter around him. Your head tips forward and you press your forehead to his. Kevin kisses you sloppily as his cock twitches inside you.

You cry out his name as your walls clamp down around him. Your fingertips dig into his shoulders as pleasure courses through you. Kevin’s orgasm hits him hard, his cock pulsing as he spills hot ribbons of cum inside you. His arms wrap around you, holding you close as you both come down from your highs.

“Come to bed,” you say when your breathing finally evens out. You kiss his neck and shoulder as you wait for his response.

“I can’t Y/N,” Kevin says, “I have a job to do.”

“Fine,” you say as you pull yourself from him, “But I’m going to bed and you’re missing out.” You bend over and give him a good view of your ass as you pick up your panties, bra, and robe. Turning back around, you kiss his lips before letting your fingers run along his jaw as you walk away, your hips swaying. “So, are you coming or not?” you ask as you leave the room. The scraping of the chair against the floor followed by the sound of footprints gives you his answer.


End file.
